Do You Want Fries With That,Sir?
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: Mimato Crossover - Mimi Tachikawa has everything; Charm, popularity, friends...not to mention her extraordinary secret moonlighting as the local superhero. But what happens when some hot-shot dimwit starts taking the spotlight?
1. ~Fries and Cute Strangers~

^o^ I so love this story~! I dedicate this to Killua and Shinma~! You guys wanted Mimato most and you got it n.n And I really hope ya'll like this, I tried not to ramble about details and such but I just can't help it! That's just how I write, I always have to describe every detail . And the first part-paragraph-may not make sense but it will in a while. I mixed Sailor Moon/Digimon/CardCaptorSakura/Super Boink (if you watched that anime^^) I mixed some stuff in them all together and a *hint* of Magic Knight Rayearth and Tenchi Muyo too. 

-^o^-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Digimon, I only claim credit for this mixed up idea and will appreciate it if no one takes this idea and make it as your own story.

Circling around the solar system, hovering mindlessly around the planets, inching closer to the third planet--Earth. Earth, a pitiful planet created just to see how its piteous and selfish creatures can survive given the chance to live in a self-absorbed planet by themselves, so unorganized and depleted of their hearts only thinking about their selves before others. They don't care that much about their environment that one day this universe shall take over and so shall the darkness and this pathetic world shall be destructed by such oblivion…Or at least, that's what Clef, King of the Darkness says…

"Lord Clef," a middle-aged man, in appearance he seems like he's 30 years of age though at heart he's 245. He bowed before the throne and announced, "We are nearing planet Earth, shall I send out a Katsubito to distract her while we take our arrival on Earth."    _(Katsubito is like, an evil spirit)_

A hand slightly waved from the shadows of the chair made of crystal, "Do as you please, Umiko. Tell Fuuto and Hikaru to get ready for arrival, oh and-don't disturb me again when I'm in here."

The one called 'Umiko' bowed and marched away across the narrow panel that stretched from the chair to the other side, under that, was total darkness that will swallow whatever object comes within an inch of it and swallows it to stupor. This was just a small region of darkness out of the whole hovering palace, a palace that was shaped like a wild thorny flower-crystal spikes shooting from here and there that met into a black, round glowing object that seemed to put out a mystical dark aura. It was slowly descending to the planet Earth where it will spread its darkness and take over it-after that, the universe and everything else that would stand in its way.

"Just a little bit more," the shadow said as his hand twirled the golf ball sized gem that he possessed and spoke in a younger voice than Umiko, "I'm almost at the peak of conquering this pitiful planet. Masaharu, how foolish of you to walk out of the 'Kuro Quartet' twenty seventeen years ago…and marrying an ordinary Earthling girl to live a life on this poor planet! Though lucky me, the gem of fire was given down to me and thus giving me the most powerful of the celestial gems to use to rule over the universe with no troubles. Hmm… though, I guess I have your son to deal with first-how could he posses the power of fire when you gave it up? This is just confusing!

"Maybe he isn't the only one I have to deal with…By choosing the side of Lokishiro-keeper of light-by choosing him you broke your promise to the Kuro Quartet and helped him retrieve these gems to keep Planet Earth safe. But why? Earth is just this pathetic little planet that can't and won't survive on its on I'm even surprised at how it has survived for this long of time. Yet eleven years ago in human years Lokishiro passed away at his great age of 5,000 years…

"All I need now to complete the phase for great power is the Necklace of Aretha-then I shall receive the true power to grant me the greatest wish anyone could ask for-extreme power. My only conflict now is to get a hold of the necklace, stupid son of yours, Lokishiro…placing it in the hands of a mere teenager girl and giving her whatever power you have left to what…defeat me?" he chuckled, "And what makes this girl so special…no matter, I will destroy her and Masaharu's son."

The man stood up. He had on a white one-suit that had green linings and went from its short sleeves to his feet which were covered with black boot-like shoes. He had white-silverish, smooth hair that was sort of matted down just above his ears, his skin was almost a shade of light peach and he had shiny green eyes that sparkled from the light the sun gave he stood looking over the earth from the gaping glass window that extended from the floor to roof. Maybe this 'King' was no man after all-he was a mere boy at the age of seventeen and already he was planning to rule the world with his darkness.

He smirked, "Umiko."

The same man appeared behind him, he had long brown hair that was loosely tied behind his back and had eyes that matched the color of the dirt itself and he wore long white pants and a long black coat that he kept his hands in.

"Fuuto." Another man about a hundred years younger than Umiko dropped down beside Umiko and had short green hair with light green highlights-he wore black tight pants and a green tank top that had gold-threaded designs. He nodded with his hands at his side, one carrying a thin-wooden flute.

"Hikaru." A girl. She stepped on the other side of Umiko and was also around his great of age, she slightly turned sideways and crossed an arm over her chest while the other was slightly raised to the height of her chin-at her palm floated a medium sized blue ball. She had long blue hair that dropped straight down up to her back and had light blue eyes that matched her light blue, turtleneck dress that went down a few inches above her knees, with its black knee-high boots and black buckle belt.

"With the gem of Fire and the gems you three posses; Umiko with the gem of Earth, Fuuto with Wind, and Hikaru with Water-together with the Necklace of Aretha, your gems, and mine combined shall grant me the ultimate wish I desire!" he started laughing which got louder and louder till his voice rang around the crystal domains that was about to make its presence to Earth.

~*

*~

~*

"Mom-mee!!" a young five-year-old boy screamed.

By screaming loudly, he had only cause yet another pillar to break down, screeching its death in flames. The building of Yokosho Network Central was in flames, computers that held precious TV program files were almost in ashes, smoke gasping for air as it flowed rapidly out of the windows, and the whole building was about to collapse. The young boy came to be at this inferno since he was with his working mother and had decided to embark on a journey-a journey that was soon to lead to his death.  
  


"Summun, help me!!" he cried loudly as the pillars fell in front of him.

Outside the building there were hundreds of people crowding around-mostly the people who worked there-and watched as the firefighters did everything they could to calm the fire and save the small child that was left inside. The police officers tried to push everyone else back from the building though an exception, was a middle-aged woman that was screaming and crying for her son.

"Please," she pleaded to the officer, "Save my son! Shokou!"

The man tried to pull her back, "Please, ma'am! We are trying the best we could to get him out, stay where it's safe!"

Not far beside them was a TV reporter-Ironic that a reporter would be here when the TV Central was burning down, "As you see before you," he announced onto the camera, "The Yokosho Central has aired it's last commercial when a very mysterious error occurred with the wires that were to be used. First there were sparks that later on ended to this!" he pointed to the falling building.

"Ah!" the camera slightly put down the camera and pointed at the sky, "Look up there! It's her!"

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              __

 Gasps filled the crowd and was followed by whispers as an anonymous shadow slowly landed before the building. It was a girl. A girl at the age of fifteen who was dressed in rather exotic clothing-she wore a white flowing cape that was a tad bit longer than her long honey-colored hair that went just below her shoulders, a pink shirt that revealed a bit of her belly and had sleeves of even brighter pink that went to her fingertips, and had little white wing shoulder pads, in the lower middle of the shirt was a not so big slit that revealed a white silky fabric. She also bore a thick burlap belt that held up her white fluid skirt that went a bit higher than her fragile knees and showed her slender figure. At her feet she wore burlap boots that had a black buckle across and tiny wings at the sides.

No one could tell who this mysterious yet known girl was being that she always wore a series of glitter across her hazel eyes and always tried not to face anyone directly for them to take the time to realize who she really was. She had her arms crossed and was eyeing the building as an officer ran to her.

"Lunar Ice! Are we glad to see you!" he exclaimed.           __

The girl smiled, "Pleasure. Now, what's going on?" 

"A young boy, Shokou Tenshaku, around the third floor is stuck and we can't get close enough to-" he was cut off since the girl had already flown inside the flames with great speed.

The girl landed with grace onto the fainting floors and quickly ran around in search for the boy, she called out, "Shokou! Where are you, Sho-kou!" 

She heard coughing not far away from where she stood, "…I'm-*cough*-right here! Help me!" he choked.

"I'm coming, hold on," she assured and ran to his aid, dodging the falling pieces of the roof. She smiled and found him huddled in a corner, crying quite loudly. She ran to him and took him in her gentle arms, he must've been quite shell-shocked since the moment he felt her cradle him in her arms she kicked her hard in the shin. 

"Haiji!" he shouted without looking up at his rescuer.

She slightly fell to her knees and winced, _Ow, Arrgh, why do they always do this? Kami-sama remind me why I'm doing this again?_ She sighed and pounced off the cement, as she glided away from the inferno her eyes fell upon a black shadow behind the wall of flames and at the same time zoomed off-_What the-_ she thought and carried the sobbing child. 

Outside, she gracefully landed onto the cement streets and was greeted with hundreds of firemen and officers, workers and passer-byers, and the boys' mother. She handed the boy back to his mom and he quickly burst into another series of crying and hugged her tightly, though the super girl wasn't done yet, she quickly kicked her feet and flew up, she stopped when she got a good height of the building. Her left knee crossed up her left leg and she slightly turned her body sideways yet her head remained facing the flames, she placed her right hand in front of her rosy-lips and softly blew. A blizzard of ice-made petals in the shade of crimson swiftly came out of her palm and whirled around the inferno, each petal covered the flames and when the whole building was covered the ice slowly melted away, carrying every remains of the fire with it.   _(Stupid attack, huh? u.u)_

"The Yokosho Network Central is safe!" the reporter exclaimed, "Once again, our loveable super heroine has saved the day!"

Everyone cheered and ran to the masked savior as she dropped to the ground next to the young boy she had saved earlier. The young boy quickly jumped up and hugged her while everyone else were too busy either adoring the safe child or congratulating and thanking the young girl. The reporter and camera-man came bustling through the crowd to get an interview.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Lunar Ice, can we please get a word from you?!" he called from the cheering crowds.

"Huh? Oh, hai!" she replied and turned around as the reporter reached her.

The man hustled with his suit and adjusted his mike, "Ahem, as you have witnessed before, this building behind me here-the Yokosho Network Central-was in covered in burning flames as a result of a weird inaccuracy. A young boy trapped between collapsing roofs was saved by our local super heroine-Lunar Ice!" and everyone cheered louder.

The girl flushed, "No big. I'm always happy to help!" she smiled a one-million dollar smile which made her so loveable in the first place. She blinked when she felt someone tugged on her skirt. She looked down and smiled when she saw the young boy beaming at her.

"Arigatou, Lunah-chan," he said so innocently that the girl couldn't help but smile, and she smiled even more when the boy hugged her left leg. 'Awws' echoed through the crowd.

"You're very welcome, Shokou." The girl replied before flying away. She smiled to herself, _Okay, I guess that's why I do this…_she yawned and flew away from the half-ashes building and the waving citizens. The girl glanced down at her watch that was cleverly hidden beneath the sleeve, 7:30. 

The girl stared blankly onto the miles and miles of blue sky in front of her, _Hmm, I wonder what that thing was back in the building…_she frowned when hearing her stomach grumble, _Aw I'm starved! _She looked around her and saw all the people that were filing in and out of buses and into the big buildings where they worked all day, students from high schools and such were walking around the streets only half awake being that they all had to wake up for school. When she was sure, she slowly descended on one of Tokyo's neighborhood alleys and landed in a narrow street between two large skyscrapers but once again gave one last glance around to make sure no one's coming before collapsing to the ground, sighing.

"Haiji. That boy called me 'Haiji'! How dare he?" she pouted.  _(Haiji-Monster)_

A small high-pitched laugh came from behind, "Well, that costume of yours is pretty weird-looking."

"Bakayaro!" the girl scowled in annoyance and turned around, "I didn't want this costume in the first place!"

A small cat about the size of two hands hopped over to her. It was a tabby cat with soft white fur with a few shaded areas of orange, it also had straight lines for its eyes so no one could see what color its eyes truly were, and at its forehead was a three red triangles, the middle slightly bigger and the other two upside down. To most people, this might look like just an ordinary cat that followed the girl around but this cat was from a totally different planet that had been sent down to Earth for a purpose and was really 3,000 years old too and can also disguise his five tails and combine them into one.

The cat sighed, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Don't let what the little boy said he was scared, he was in a flaming building, you know. Besides, you have no time…It's already 7:35 and…Osoyo."

The honey-headed girl gasped and looked at her watch before bursting in a nervous breakdown, "Nani?! Ack! I'm late! Oh no…!" she clumsily stood up and fumbled with her outfit. She cleared her throat and rapidly grabbed the pendant that was wrapped around her neck and hung down to her chest, "Kuro." She whispered and was engulfed in a white light that seemed to burst from the ground she stood on-the light, like a ribbon, suddenly wrapped the girls' body only letting her head out in a small hole, and after a second--disappeared and left the girl in her standing dressed in her school clothes now-a blue long-sleeved jacket that covered a white blouse and red tie, and a black skirt that went a bit higher from her knees, around her legs she wore black stockings with matching boots. She tied her long hair up high and beamed at her friend.

"Okay, Loki, how do I look?" she smiled and tugged at her skirt.

The cat eyed her, she kept tugging at her skirt and stomping her boots to fit comfortably, "Apart from your usual ditzy-ness looks, okay, I guess." The girl pouted, "Oiy, I am a extraterrestrial being, what'd you expect?" The mark on his forehead glowed and beside him floated in a brown book-bag and a blue binder, "Better get going, Mimi."

The girl, Mimi, yelped and grabbed her stuff and ran all anime-like towards the streets, "Ja ne, Loki-kun!" she called and kept bumping into people along the way to the bus stop, "Gomen! Gomen!" she kept grinning, "Oh! Daijobou?!" she kept asking and ran faster to catch the already moving bus.

After she was out of sight, only hearing the 'Ows' and 'Gomens' of Mimi, Loki sighed, "Oiy vey…Out of all the strongest, brightest, not to mention graceful girls there are in this world-I went and picked her…How can I expect her to save the world when she can't save herself!" he let out a small laugh, "Good thing Masaharu's son is arriving today-she'll need him. And maybe he'll need her too…We don't have much time, that building burning down wasn't just some accident-King Clef has arrived." He sighed, "Well! Anywho I have a whole day ahead of me and I need some major snackage!"

~*

*~

"Osoyo, Mimi-chan!"

"Gomen ne, Sora-chan," Mimi bowed and grinned nervously.

"I'm assuming you woke up late again?" Sora asked as they walked out of the locker room and up the stairs.

"I er-" Mimi was running out of excuses of why she's always late.

"Ooo! Let_ me_ take a guess, got hungry?" came another voice from behind, "Iie, found a nice dress to buy?"

"Oh, Ami-chan! Ohayo!" Mimi greeted as her other friend walked on the other side of her. The three sixteen-year-olds giggled and headed towards their homeroom, Mimi skipped to the door and slammed it open, "Ohayo minna!" she exclaimed and hopped in.   

The whole room beamed when Mimi walked in though who wouldn't? It was Mimi Tachikawa, A student, cheerleader captain, homecoming queen, happy, beautiful and every guys' dream and every girls' nightmare-except for her friends. Even though half the guy population of the school had asked her out, Mimi turned them down and lived happily yet still popular with her anti-boyfriend life. Sora, Mimi, and Ami walked across the back room and took their usual seats at the back corner-Mimi sitting a the second to the last seat by the window, Sora beside her and Ami behind Sora. The moment she sat down, Mimi and her friends were completely surrounded by half the boys in the room.

"Hands off, gentlemen, Ms. Mimi's already taken." Commented Michael Anderson who raised his hand to silence them all and stepped in front of Mimi's seat.   _(I dunno Michael's last name x.x)_

"Who says she yours?" asked another boy.

"Me, got a problem?" he glared and the boys sighed before backing away and just went back to their original groupies. Mimi sighed and could hear Sora and Ami snickering beside her when Michael turned around and smiled slyly. Michael, A student like Mimi, class president, junior leader of the Father-Son Club, athletic, and a total slime-ball…to Mimi at least.  

"My fair Mimi," he took her hand and kissed it. "If it's possible you look even more beautiful today."

Mimi grunted and wiped her hand on her shirt, "Michael, why don't you stun gun yourself?"

"Only if I wake up beside you, my love." He grinned, "Why don't we discuss our future together over a bite after school?"

"Onegai," Mimi rolled her eyes, "For six years now, you ask me that question ever day, and every day I give you the same answer-get a life. Besides, I'm working today."

"Ah, the most kawaii waitress at the most popular hang out for you teenagers-"

"What are you, 40?" Sora joked.

"Ahem, well, I have tutoring anyways so I'm afraid I won't be able to visit you." he replied and sighed.

"Oh happy days," Mimi muttered.

"Alright, people, settle down." The teacher walked in and seemed to be in an awful mood-as usual.

Everyone sat down and greeted back, "Ohayo sensei!"

"Okay, starters-homework! C'mon, take them out they're worth a quiz grade this time," moans filled the room, "Oiy, let's have it."

"Psst, Mimi!"

Mimi looked to see if the teacher was looking then turned and leaned her head towards Sora, "Nani?"

"Did you hear about the Yokosho Central?" she asked, Mimi felt her body stiffen.

"Hai," Ami cut in, "Something 'mysteriously' happened with the wires and the whole place lit on fire! I was walking near there and I heard that there was a little boy stuck there-my neighbor, uhh…now, what was his name again…"

"Shokou." Mimi spilled out.

"Soya, how'd you know?" Ami asked.

Mimi laughed nervously, "Eh, I heard at the news or someone, I think. So, what happened?"

"Well, the firemen said that they found no evidence of any wires getting messed up or anything. They say that the fire might've started at the lower bathroom, they don't know which, it's so weird though that a huge fire like that could start without anyone noticing until _half_ the building was on fire!" she said almost surprising herself by the facts.

"Hai, and you know," Sora said, "The people even tried to put it out with fire extinguishers before it got out of hand but somehow it wouldn't die down-it was like it was fireproof or something!"

"Takenouchi! Tachikawa! Masaki!" the teacher yelled from the front, "Would you mind sharing your conversation with the rest of the class?"

"N-no, sir."

School went by like a breeze, Mimi fell asleep about five times though Sora and Ami were there to snap her out, "What's with you? You not getting enough sleep or something?" Ami asked.

"Hai, I'm fine. Don't worry." Mimi always replied cheerfully.

*~

~*

Mantle Grove. Located somewhere downtown and is the most popular hangout for students like Sora and Mimi. After school, Mimi and Sora greeted their manager and headed to the locker room to change out of their uniform. Sora on hers while Mimi laid her left foot onto the bench and tied her shoes, the uniform they had to wear were pretty okay, they thought, sure made guys crazy over them which totally bothered them being that Sora was already going out with soccer star, Taichi Kamiya, and Mimi-well, you know.

Sora tied her white apron around her waist and neck that overlapped a tight orange dress that had no sleeves and tight around the turtle-neck top while the bottom flowed down to just above her knees, and at her feet she wore white boots that went four inches past her ankles. She glanced over at Mimi.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the long necklace that had escaped Mimi's pink dress when she bent down. It was a rusty-metal looking object that took the shape of a teardrop-at its crown were three small holes and an even bigger one hollowed out at the bottom insides of the pendant, it  hung around her neck by a long piece of burlap string.   

Mimi stood up and giggled nervously, "Oh, nothing," she tucked it back in, "Nothing at all! C'mon!" she grabbed Sora's hand and dragged her off outside.

The two girls paced back and forth from the tables to the counter, giving orders, taking orders, and crisscrossing around delivering them. More people from their school and other schools came in later, there were only four waiters that day-Sora, Mimi, and two others from other schools. _Ugh, _Mimi thought as she carried a plate of hot fries to a table, _Mimi Tachikawa, from sassy to sweat hog! _She stopped when she thought she saw a glint from the corner, she thought it might've been Loki watching her, but then she'd sense if he was around. _Weird…I know I've seen that flicker twice today,_ she told herself. Mimi kept finding herself thinking back to today's incident, what Sora and Ami said made her wonder about that 'mysterious' fire starter, _what if it's some new evil-dude out to get me? Loki warned me about something like this though he never went ahead…Typical._

"Mimi! A little help here!" Sora called out.

"Gomen ne, zoned out there minute!" Mimi smiled and looked around to see if anyone needed her service. Her eyes stopped on a young boy about a year older than her and was sitting quite lonesome at the table by the corner, she didn't think he looked half bad in his black pants and loose green sweater that went nicely with his dirty blonde hair, though that expression could use some 100-watt smiles-yet somehow she was attracted by that. She walked slowly over to him and his eyelids opened yet still paid her no heed, after a while the boy noticed her gawking and tossed her a look.

"Something wrong?" he asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh!" Mimi blushed, "I-I was just amused by well-your eyes…" she felt the boy staring weirdly at her though didn't look up, "I've just, never seen such mysterious, blue eyes…"

"Arigatou, I guess." He plainly answered.

"Umm…Can I get you anything else?"

"Just a burger, I guess."

Mimi stuttered, somehow she didn't want to leave his side yet, "Er, would you like fries with that, sir?"

"Iie, I'm fine."

"You must be new here," she fumbled. "I've never seen you around here before, which school do you go to?"

 "That's really none of your business," Mimi winced at that rude remark. "You're Tachikawa Mimi, right?"

"Hai," she sounded surprised, "How do you know that?"

The boy shrugged, "I've heard about you."

Mimi was getting fed up with that tone of his and few words, she forged on, "And you would be…?

"That's for me to know and you to stay out of-" he stopped and stared at her. Mimi blinked as he extended his hand and went for her chest, she slapped his hand away and shrieked.

"Ecchi!" Well, this caused everyone to look at the two teenagers in confusion and angst.

"Ecchi? What are you talking about?!" he said, "I was looking at your necklace, doofus!"

Mimi felt herself turn red. How humiliating! She just screamed 'pervert', slapped the hand of this drop-dead gorgeous guy just because he was looking at her jewelry and caused everyone to stare at her. She bowed repeatedly, "Omg, gomen ne! I didn't know! I thought-" she was cut off when the boy stood up.

"Yeah, whatever." And began to leave.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?!"

"That's really none of your business. You'll find out everything sooner or later-maybe sooner than you think," he said in a serious voice and waved his hand back, "Ja, Tachikawa."

Mimi got back her confidence and dignity, she was so ticked off at that boys' arrogant ways and mysterious statements. She stomped her foot, "Arrgh, the nerve!" she fumed, "And he didn't even pay!" 

*~

~*

Mimi marched into school the next day still at the same foul and curious mood her encounter with the boy left her. She opened the door to her Chemistry class which was only one of the few classes the seniors and 11th graders shared. _(My fic, they HAVE to share this class, and I forgot the name for 11th grade, freshmen? No?) _Mimi groaned and sat herself down to her regular seat and was greeted by Ami, Sora, and Michael, she ignored them and plopped herself onto her seat with a loud groan-the three stared at her.

"Mimi? You missed homeroom," Sora asked. "Daijobou?"

Mimi faked a yawn, "Just not enough sleep, homework, you know. Don't worry, I already have a pass for missing homeroom," The three bought it and went back to their usual conversation around Mimi though she just ignored them and recalled yesterdays' events.

~*~

_"Hair of the sun and eyes like the ocean, huh?" Loki pondered as he floated around Mimis' room._

_Mimi sat up from her bed, "You've said that like ten times now." She said sarcastically, "Who is he? How come he knows me and is interested about my necklace?"_

_Loki's face lit up, "Aha! I knew it, he's here! Good timing too, the Kuro Quartet has finally arrived so it's a good thing he's here already. Now if I could just talk with the boy or Masa-"_

_Mimi tilted her head, "Can you please explain? What does this have to do with that guy?"_

_Loki finally seemed to realize that Mimi was there and spoke in a serious tone, "Mimi, remember that time when we met, when I gave you the rest of my-powers? The power of Ice? Well, not only you possessed this kind of power. Like I explained when we met-about King Clef and the Kuro Quartet, the necklace of Aretha and the gems-"_

_"Hai, I already know all this."_

_"And that is all you could know being that I only know about the gems and the necklace, you shall find out more later on …Being that Clef has arrived I assumed you'll need help so Masaharu has sent his son here to help you retrieve the gems and save Earth. I warn you, keep in mind who you are-what you represent and the power you hold. I had informed you that King Clef came to planet Earth this morning-that accident at Yokosho Central? That was no accident, it was all a setup to distract you and me so we wouldn't notice their presence when they land."_

_"My father, as I explained before was Lokishiro __II and was the one who helped Masaharu retrieve the four gems-"_

_"I thought you said there were three?"_

_"Well, if you were paying more attention to the story you'll know that there were originally four of them." Loki sighed, "I haven't told you the whole story, Mimi-chan. Sit down and I'll tell you everything-"_

_"Can I go get popcorn?" Loki sighed, Mimi blinked, "Nani?"_

_"Since the beginning of time their had been four elemental gods that ruled the galaxy in peace under the control of the greatest being-Tsunami, who's power is too extreme thus is restrained by the keeper of light which was my father who was a loyal servant to Tsunami. But peace didn't last too long for the god of earth wanted to gain more power than the rest, this started a feud and since then the balance of the universe has been uneasy and the planets were being depleted and thus left only eight floating among the solar system and the others left hovering about the ample space. The feud continued for a couple of earth years till Tsunami got so tired of it that she took all their powers and contained them into four gems-the fire being the strongest since the god of fire was the only one who actually tried to stop the fight. The gods were left feeble and used all the power they had left for good and made Planet Earth where their spirits dissolved with the planet itself. Their spirits roam the earth today and appear wherever they were needed. "  _

_Loki continued, "As there is light, there is also darkness. For the gems held the gods' powers, Tsunami left them with Lokishiro to keep. The line of Lokishiro has always been known to have the great strength to help contain other beings' life-force and such. The great dark forces have despised the reign Tsunami held and the light power Lokishiro had to restrain their darkness, they had heard how the gems held great power that-if combined-could wipe the whole galaxy away. Of course, they wanted it to help them rule over all-including Tsunami, so tricked my father into giving it to them but being the understanding being Tsunami is she gave him a chance to retrieve the gems back."_

_"The Kuro Quartet was built then with the four beings that supposedly had the blood of the god's powers in their veins and were therefore chosen by the great darkness to have the gems. Masaharu was one of them and had fire in his veins and heart so he had most control in the Quartet, but he didn't want to live that life and decided to help Lokishiro to get back the gems and save the universe from destruction. He came back to earth and met a girl who he married and lived a happy life. As for the gems, Lokishiro brought them back to Tsunami though the dark forces still kept trying to steal them back to use for evil-Tsunami was so upset and used a teardrop that escaped her eye and made it into the necklace of Aretha and used it to limit the power of the gems by splitting them to the four corners of the Earth and leaving the necklace with Lokishiro. Now the gems can't be used until gathered altogether and put into the necklace until their powers can be used-to make it harder, Tsunami sacrificed herself and had her spirit live among the four gems and this made the dark forces want the gems even more because they had believed that when the gems are combined and put into the necklace of Aretha the great Tsunami shall present herself and with hers and the gems powers-grant the wanderer one wish. The three gems were found and the gem of fire was with Masaharu Ishida, Lokishiro-before Tsunami's sacrifice-was entrusted to keep the necklace safe from the darkness since he was the keeper of light and is the only one who can call upon her spirit…In  other words, he was like the priest of the gems, you know? Peace was returned among the galaxy again and Lokishiro lived with Masaharu till his great age, when Masaharu's wife died, my father did too which crushed Masaharu's heart and even though he still had his six-year-old son-he completely lost contact of reality. He kept mostly to himself and became so afraid-so fragile. I also lived with the Ishidas so I and helped the two recover, though sadly, Masaharu never got all of his courage back and therefore he lost the power of fire, not to mention losing the gem…it seemed that because of his fear he lost the life of fire in the Ishida blood and was brought down to another person who had a purer, braver heart that can handle that much power." _

_Mimi just sat there, staring hard at the roof and thinking about everything she had just heard, "Wow, I didn't know so much happened a long time ago-guess I don't have to listen in History anymore since that's really not what happened." She sat up, "Loki-kun, why me? Why did you pick me to be the keeper of light and necklace? Why not Masaharu's son?"_

_Loki licked his paw, "I tried to give him my remaining power and offered the power of light to him but-it was weird. Somehow his body and life-force won't accept the power I was handing to him. Though it seemed that he possessed a power of his own-something that got passed down from his father and meshed in with his own heart power, I've never seen anything like it! But neither Masaharu nor I know what kind of power that is but I promise you that this boy shall be great help for you since he has great martial arts skill. As for making you the keeper of light, I searched everywhere for the right person that held the kind of life-force Masaharu's son had, and I found you, not only did you meet the requirements but you also had a strong, caring heart that I knew you'd be perfect for the role…" _

_Mimi crossed her arms, "So what? I'm just some puppet for you?"_

_"Of course not! I just warn you to watch out…Clef's out there, he's looking for you and since he has the gems all he needs now is the necklace you wear. We must defeat his three elemental warriors to get the gems they posses and combine it with this necklace before it's too late-Ack!"_

_"Com'ere you!" Mimi grabbed him and nudged him on the head, giggling, "Relax, would ya? No one's gonna die when Lunar Ice is on the case!" she laughed._

_"Ouch-hey!-oof!-Mi-mi!" Loki struggled and flew up the roof to get away, he cleared his throat, "This is serious! Pay attention or you could lose your life and others around you as well…You already know Masaharu's purpose in this whole story, he was my father's only friend and alliance but now my father is dead," Loki frowned, "And Masaharu is not as-well, active as he was in his early years and by loosing the gem of fire to Clef he no longer holds any power. I gave you the rest of my powers knowing that you have not only the courage but a great heart to get back the four gems and somehow revive the true power of the gem of Fire that is hidden inside a certain person but I don't know who that is yet but Masaharu's son shall help you find him. Clef might have the gem itself but the power lies inside that chosen one. When you do find him, you must somehow bring out the gem and combine it with the three others to bring out Tsunami."_

_"Tsunami?" asked Mimi, "We have to bring out a big wave?"_

_Loki smacked his head, "Baka, she is none other but the most superior being that ever graced the universe. She lies deep within the powers of the gems and when gathered, she is brought out and can grant the most greatest wish any man could ever ask for-for Clef, it is extreme power to rule the galaxy."  _

~*~

Mimi sighed, _So typical of Loki to give me riddles. _She smiled, _Well, whoever that 'chosen' dude is I'll find him-everyone loves Mimi! And as for that arrogant son of Masaharu I just hope he doesn't rain on my glory and take over, though Loki never really got around to telling me what his name is or anything else about him so how the heck am I going to find him? As for that other boy-of course Loki didn't say anything about that either…Though he is cute in that sometimes-you-wanna-kill-him sort of type _A smile suddenly crept onto Mimi's face, _when I do get the gems I know exactly what I'll wish for-Loki already said I could do that since everything'll be safe-I'm going to wish to be the greatest, most kawaiiest, most loveable, powerful super hero there is! _ She laughed maniacally to herself causing a few people to stare. Mimi laughed nervously and sat back down just before the teacher came in.

"Okay, couple of announcements today," He said. "There'll be no more fish sticks for lunch anymore-"

"Thank you, thank you," Taichi bowed around the classroom all proud-like. Sora giggled.

The teacher coughed, "I don't even want to know…We got ourselves a transfer student from Morioka visiting us for a while and I would appreciate it if you treat him with the respect you never bothered showing me…his name." He scribbled across the board….'Yamato Ishida'.

As soon as she read the name the door slid opened and what Mimi saw made her gasp. At the door, stood a boy about a year older than her-he had dirty blonde hair that was tamed with gel, clear blue eyes that sparkled with mystery and wonder that sent whispers around the room-mostly from girls. The boy slowly and coolly walked in front of the room and stopped in the middle, his eyes in a deadening glare fixed on a certain honey-headed girl sitting at the back.

"Mi-chan? You okay? Look like you've seen a ghost." Sora asked and poked her friend.

"Class, this is Yamato Ishida. He'll be with us for a while, Yamato-"

"Matt." He cut in. 

"Eh, Matt-where shall we seat you…" Mimi shrank as she remembered the empty seat behind her, "Ah, why not behind Mimi Tachikawa. She's the one-"

"I know who she is." The teacher nodded and stared with everyone else as Matt made his way towards the back. He slowly stopped when he came to Mimi's seat, Mimi's eyes were locked onto his glaring blue ones, he looked so much different from the person she saw yesterday-all Mimi could think of was his eyes. Her eyes were widened the moment she remembered what she was doing and who she was looking at and quickly shot up and pointed at him and yelled out.

"You!"

-J-a—n-e-

Well? ^__^ Did you like it? Took me all night so ya better review and I wrote the next chapter right away since-I loved the idea so much *_* Sorry but I didn't have time to review since my computer's battery is running low and I made such a long flashback but I had to explain the story. . I had more to say ^_^ Oh, did ya notice which stuff came from which show? ^o^ Like Umiko-Umi, Fuuto-Fuu, Hikaru-well, Hikaru! And don't forget to check out the other stories that are out and the next chapters to my other ones~! REVIEW and Ja ne~! ^^

Oh! And I'm open to any suggestions about what I should change Mimis' super hero name to x.o It has to be a name that relates to her outfit, presentation as in light, er, ice, and such.


	2. ~Fires and Charming Heros~

Ahem, btw, Yamato IS going to be a *bit* of a jerk here too -.o I don't quite remember right now.

-^o^-

"Honey, don't go there it's dangerous!" a middle-aged woman pulled her small daughter away from the police tapes wrapped around an abandoned, collapsed tunnel at the end of the street. 

The little girl whined and tried to pull back, "But momma, my teddy's down there and he said he'll get it for me!"

"Nani? He who?" her mom asked and sighed annoyingly, "I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that movie now it's got you starting that wild imagination of yours. Don't worry, honey, we'll get new a new teddy bear later, okay?" and the woman pulled the crying girl away from the broken down tunnel.

As they left, two pairs of green eyes watched the little girl and then solemnly walked back deeper in the tunnel. It got darker as the person walked farther and then came to a stop when coming out of the other side, to an abandoned constructing site. Coming from the tunnel, unfinished half of skyscrapers stood weeping around the tunnel-pieces of broken walls and wires lied piled onto the ground where, in the middle, sat the huge ship contraption of King Clef. Beside the walking footsteps, the only sound of a living creature you could hear was the chirping of a small bird trying to chase its food around the wires.

"Shut up!" the person raised its hand at the side and sent a surge towards it, killing it. On the other hand, the green-eyed one held the precious bear of the little girl. 

"That wasn't very pleasant, even for you," remarked a brown-haired man who was standing before the great ship from outer space.

"Leave me alone, Umiko." Said the person.

"Now, now, Fuuto. Don't take your anger out on me, besides I doubt that His Highness will be very fond if he hears that you were making friends with a human child." Umiko chuckled, "Will you just give it up? Why are you so persistent in making friends especially with an earthling."

"And what's so bad about having friends? Just because you don't have any either doesn't mean you have to ruin it for me," Fuuto snapped, "Damnit, Umiko you always rain on every bit of happiness that happens to me, all you can care about is your little spirits!"

"Silence," Umiko raised his hand, making the ground Fuuto stood on shake a bit and causing him to fall on his back, "You only have one purpose in your life and that is to serve King Clef and to find the necklace of Aretha to finally make these pathetic earthlings suffer and rule the galaxy around us." Umiko put his hands in his black coat and walked back inside the ship, "You have no friends Fuuto, only Hikaru, Clef, and myself. And I suggest you get your priorities straight and learn you position in this."

After Umiko was gone, Fuuto burst into a line of anger at what Umiko had revealed to him. Fuuto looked down to his side, to the brown bear that he held that belonged to the girl he could've made friends with, a frown dawned on his face and he suddenly threw the stuffed toy up high and blasted a green light from his palm that sent the bear's remaining fall to the ground.

*~

~*

*~

Mimi disgustedly glanced beside Sora, "Look at him," Around the fountains was Yamato casually eating his lunch while a group of girls crowded around him and kept flirting even though he ignored them, "It's only his second day and already he's Mr. Popular!"

Sora glanced at Yamato and smiled, "Well, he is pretty kawaii in that mysterious-arrogant sort of way."

Mimi snorted, "I can't believe you're actually being one of those ditzy girls, Sora-chan! That Ishida's been so rude to me the moment I met him-so hostile, so weird, so-"

"Handsome?" Ami cut in, "If I know any better-I think our Mimi here has finally been struck by cupid." Sora giggled.

Mimi fumed and crossed her arms as she stood up and faced the two, "Me like him?! How repulsive can you guys get?" Sora and Ami shot her a glare, "I mean-gomen, okay, maybe I do," Mimi cringed, "Like, him…blech." Ami and Sora burst into hysterical laughter.

"Like who?" Michael asked suavely as he walked over the three, stopping beside Mimi, "What's up, ladies?"

"Hey, Michael." Ami said. Michael nodded but turned his head around when he heard soft laughter and looked over to Yamato.

"I don't get it," he crossed his arms and snorted, "Guy's only been here for two days and already he's snagged more girls than I'll ever have! He's like every guys' nightmare or something, baka." 

"Thank you that's only what I've been trying to say!" exclaimed Mimi, she blinked, "Whoa, I just too Michael's side."

Michael frowned, "Well, as ecstatic as I am right now, sorry if I'm not jumping for joy. Something just doesn't feel right about that guy, might sound crazy and I might sound jealous but I just don't trust that Yamato Ishida…" the three girls stared at him quizzically, "Love to stay but I have to get ready for the soccer tryouts. Ja." And with that he walked away.

Sora tilted her head, "Nani? What's bothering him?" Ami shrugged.

"Well," Mimi skeptically said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Michael. Something is pretty peculiar about Yamato." She shook the thought out of her head and smiled, "C'mon, let's go watch the soccer tryouts and cheer for You, Michael and the others!" and skipped off.

Ami and Sora watched her, "There goes Miss Cheerleader. C'mon let's follow her before we lose sight!" and both giggled while running to the direction where Mimi went-to the field.

*~    

"Michael, over here!"

Michael ignored the open player calling him and kept running towards the opponent's goal with four guys tailing after them-including Yamato. There were about two dozen students trying out and Michael knew for sure that he'd make it being that he was greatest soccer player there was-except for Tai though. But it was no problem since Tai was a shoe in for the team though he'd always be turning down the captain position so Michael knew he'd make it as captain, with Mimi at his side cheering him off.

"Yeah, Sora!" Captain Mimi cheered with the other members of her squad. Michael grinned at the cheerleaders although most of them cheered for Yamato, _Yamato-_he thought as he gritted his teeth and quickly spun his head around and saw Yamato speeding beside him with a deadening glare. Yamato was smiling at him as though he was warning Michael to watch the ball, _not in this lifetime, pretty boy_, Michael thought and ran faster.

 A boy waved his arms, "Michael, are you deaf?! All your teammates are open, what are you doing?!"

Mimi stopped cheering, "What does he think he's doing out there? He's totally gone waked or something, he's got like ten people open and he's hogging the ball."

"Yo, Matt!" Tai called at his teammate in front, Tai ran to Yamato's side, and as if by some kind of telekinesis Tai knew what Matt was up to and nodded before speeding towards the goal.

_What are they doing-_Michael kicked the ball harder pass the moving opponents, thinking about his glory and beating Yamato. He was so preoccupied at being the hero that he didn't notice Yamato suddenly diving in front of him and sliding across the ground in front of Michael. With his foot out, Yamato managed to kicked the ball away from Michael and also causing him to lose his balance. Yamato skidded around the floor beside the ball and quickly jumped to his feet and with weaving his feet around the ball, kicked it to Tai who made the final winning goal.

"Yeah, Tai! Great pass, Yamato!" Ami jumped up and down as all the players ran in for the announcement of who made the team and who stays on bench. Everyone cheered for Yamato who couldn't help but smile back, he walked towards the coach with Tai at his side making goofy cheers for himself, Yamato stopped at his tracks when he saw a certain cheerleader staring at him from the side of the grass-Mimi blushed when Yamato winked at her and walked on.

"Okay," the coach said, "Great play, guys. I could see that most of you are really enthusiastic about the game and I can't ask for more-so, I'm pleased to announce that once again our own Taichi Kamiya has once again made the team," the crowd burst into applause while Tai grinned sheepishly. "And out starting players shall be; Akasu Soukamiya, Ryo Woods, Anthony Burke, Michael Anderson, Hailey Ikoshii, Sora Takenouchi, and our captain," he cleared his throat, "Not only did he display a great playing of soccer and showing great athletic moves for a new student; Yamato Ishida!" the crowd went wild and all congratulated Yamato-even a certain someone.

Yamato turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder, "That was a great game," Michael said, "Congrats on making captain."

"Arigatou," Yamato said and shook his hand, "Cool moves." Michael nodded.

~*

Mimi tugged nervously on her cheerleading skirt, _I feel so stupid just standing here, ugh what the heck is taking him so long?!_ Mimi kept tugging and tried to avoid the looks the guys threw her as she waited outside the boy's locker room against the wall. She had been waiting almost ten minutes for Yamato to come out, _what am I doing? Why am I even here?_ she spun around when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Michael," she sighed, "Hey."

"Mimi-chan? What are you still doing here?" he grinned, "Ah, I see, you're waiting for me aren't you?" Mimi blinked, "Don't deny it, Mimi, I know you like me-it's so obvious. I am just so irresistible and all that no girl can help but fall in love with my charms-"

"Yawn," Mimi sarcastically said, "Sorry to burst your ego but I'm not here waiting for you. I'm actually waiting for…erm, Yamato."

"Yamato? Nani?" Michael tilted his head, "Please don't tell me you're actually turning into one of those girls that hang at his every word now, are you?"

"Heck, no."

Michael turned his head around when he heard his ride arriving, he kissed Mimi's hand, "Well, I am afraid that I must leave you, my dear." Mimi wiped her hand on her shirt. "Hai, I know how tragic this is for you but I cannot stay any longer-"

"Michael, just go." Mimi smirked. Michael grinned and ran off. After he left, Mimi sighed, "Arrgh, what's taking him?!" she leaned against the cold wall where she was bathed with the colors of the sunset. Recalling the afternoons' events, she flashbacked when she watched Yamato running across the field with such speed and focus yet energy and excitement swirled around his eyes like a small child does. The way he weaved through his opponents and handled the ball with such skill and concentration and at the same time looking like he was just fooling around with a piece of string. _What if Michael's right? What if they're all right? Am I really starting to like Yamato…? Despite how mean he is towards me, I just can't help but be drawn to him. Unbelievable, the infamous Mimi Tachikawa is falling in love! _She tugged nervously at her skirt, _Out of all the kawaii guys I can like and have asked me out, what's so special about him? I've only met him a few days ago and already I'm drawn to him like I was never to another guy…_she sighed, _But, with the teenage life I'm living how can I possibly have time for any of this? Here I am, the most popular girl in school and I have half the male population at my knees and I spend most of my time saving people, studying, or goofing around. And now he has to come along! _She groaned when she felt her stomach growling and glanced back at her small backpack that contained her lunch, _Ugh, I've been so excited and hyper today that I completely forgot to eat!     _(Was that a stupid part? u.u I just wanted to squeeze how she felt in there) 

"Is that just some habit or yours or are you trying to pull your skirt down?" Mimi looked up when she heard Yamato talking. She quickly let go and blushed when she spotted Yamato walking out and stopping in front of her. She was suddenly drowning in the dangerous yet calm ocean that looked at her, the same blue eyes that made her feel weak around him the first time she met him and might've caused her to fall in love with him the first place. Yamato saw the girl not replying but staring at him, "Mimi?"

Mimi snapped and slightly bowed her head, "G-gomen, Yamato-kun."

"Whatever. And it's Matt. So, why exactly did you wanna talk?" he coolly said.

"Oh, how did you know I was waiting for you?," Mimi looked around trying to find the right words.

"Well, everyone else had gone home but me." He coolly replied.

"Oh, right."

"So? Don't tell me Mimi Tachikawa's actually one of those ditzy-cheerleaders that keeps following me," he joked.

Mimi crossed her arms as they began to walk, "You are such an ego-maniac." Yamato chuckled, "I don't know why I was waiting-and what makes you think I was waiting for _you_? I could've just been standing there waiting for my ride."

"Really? So you stood by the boys' locker room and 'stating' that you were waiting for your ride when you walk home with your friends or got to work and now you're accusing me of saying that you were waiting for me when you just admitted it yourself?" 

Mimi stiffened, she shot Yamato a glare, _the nerve! But-he's right,_ "Arrgh, you are so conceited!" she snorted, "Fine, I was waiting for you, happy?"

Yamato pondered then nodded, "Yeah."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "You are such a guy-and! Don't even bother replying to that…I just-wanted to ask, how do you know so much about me when I don't know a clue about you?" She was sure Yamato stiffened too the moment she asked.

"Haven't you learned? It's none of your business how I get my information about people. I know a bit about you, so what? Being that you're Ms. Popular you're bound to be the subject of every guy in school once and a while."

Mimi blinked, "Oh."

"You are such a fickle-minded girl, you know that?" he shut his eyes and walked away, "Good luck, Tachikawa, you'll need it."  

"Fickle?!" Mimi fumed and yelled after him, "Yamato Ishida, I swear you are so egotistical! Hey, I'm talking to you!" she heard Matt laughed as he slightly waved his hand back and kept walking,  "Matt, Onegai!" Mimi called out, "Wait! I didn't mean to-" he was gone. "What does he mean good luck? I'll need it? This is so-" Mimi blinked when she felt her back twitching-no, her backpack! She quickly kneeled down and took her backpack in front of her, hearing the noises getting louder and-crunchier. 

"Nani…?" she reached to open it but it seemed to burst open itself revealing a chocolate-covered, sushi eating, food-filled Loki. Mimi yelped and fell back all anime like, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, "Loki-kun, w-what are you doing with my lunch?!"

Loki stuffed at cracker in his mouth, "I was stuffed in this bag for several hours and that's all you have to say? Mimi-chan, you sure can be cold sometimes." Mimi twitched. "So, who were you talking to? I heard some voices but I couldn't make out who is was."

Mimi shot him a glare, "That's because you were only hearing the food crunching in your mouth!" 

Loki grinned, "Not my fault your mom packed such a good lunch. Anywho, what's up with you, passing out on such a great snackage? Ahem, who were you talking to, Mimi-san?"

Mimi sighed, "Just some guy, I told you about him the other day-the dude that was interested in my necklace, he moved to my school and his name's Yamato Ishida-" she was cut off when Loki began coughing out food, "Loki, daijobou?" 

Loki punched his stomach, coughing he managed to choke out the words, "Ahem, hai-I'm fine!" he coughed out a ball of sushi, "Man, that was perfectly good food down the drain!" Mimi blinked.

"Eh, Loki-kun?"

Loki blinked, "Oh! Yeah, eh, gomen ne Mimi. I uh, guess I ate bad kimchi!" he laughed nervously as Mimi put her bag around her shoulder and stood up.

"C'mon, let's get home before someone sees you." she said and began walking while Loki glided to her shoulder. "So, you stayed in my bag all day? You weren't spying on me again, were you?"

Loki smiled, "Well, not my fault you carry a bag of food around everywhere." They walked down the streets talking about their day-Mimi's day mostly since Loki spent his eating away. As they walked downtown pass the Mantle Grove, Mimi gazed up to find most of the guys who made it into the soccer team celebrating-in the middle was Tai and Sora laughing and having a great time. Michael was there too, and Hailey and Ryo-everyone. Mimi was invited but she just had to stay after practice to wait for Matt-_Matt!_ Mimi finally noticed that he wasn't there. _How could he not be there when he just made captain-in his first year!_ Mimi stopped and looked up the window.

"Mimi?" Loki asked from beside her head. "What's wrong?"

Mimi still had her eyes locked onto the glass, "My friends." Loki followed her eyes.

"Yeah, so what?" he asked, "You were invited, were you not? Why don't we just hop in there and have a bite-skee! Mimi?"

Mimi shook her head and began walking, "No, I don't want to go in…Let's just go home, Lo-" she quickly stopped when she felt something disturbing the area between her stomach and chest-she quickly took out whatever it was and found her necklace which was shaking in alarm. Her hazel eyes quickly narrowed and she began darting through the streets, bumping into passer-byers and quickly turned around a dark alley where no one would see her. Loki clung distressingly to her shoulder.

"Whoa! What's up with that?" he exclaimed.

Mimi skidded to a stop and glanced around to make sure no one saw her, "Trouble." She replied and held tight to her pendant, gently closing her eyes and placing her pendant held hand to her chest, whispering. "Hikari." Again she was engulfed by white light that shot out from the ground she stood on, wrapping her around in a ribbon-like ball of light that left a hole in which her head can poke out of. A greener light slightly in the shape of a teardrop stuck out form the white light as a gold band appeared itself across her forehead as the light slowly disappeared, leaving the super heroine-Lunar Ice-standing in Mimi Tachikawa's place. 

"The playground-one beside your school." Loki quickly informed as if it were a computer as Lunar began to depart that way, Loki called out, "Wait! Lunar!"

Lunar stopped in mid-air and turned back, "Nani?"

"It's a supreme! I mean-one of Clef's strongest warriors. A gem holder, that means they have the power of an elemental god," he said. "They're not like any other you've fought, be careful, Mimi-They're like what I've told you, part of the Kuro Quartet-"

"Okay!" Mimi smiled, "I'll be careful-can I go now?" and with that she sped off.

"Be careful!!" Loki yelled. When she was gone he began pacing back and forth, "Ugh, this isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good…She can't do this by herself, it's a supreme for crying out loud-Masaharu's son! Arrgh, I just hope he gets there in time-"

"Kitty!" a young girl cried and ran to him.

*~

~*

"Go on, scatter!" cried Fuuto as he stood on a pole and shot out mini-blizzards from his palms that chased the children and families around the park. _(Imagine the playground in CardCaptorSakura^^) _Children screamed as they ran to their parents who then ran for cover though this was no help since the whirling winds picked them up and followed them wherever they went. Fuuto kept laughing in joy as he shot out little tornadoes at the palm of his hands, enjoying every ounce of terror that he got.

"Mommy!" cried a small boy who was being chased around, he tried to run to his calling mom but tripped as the tornado closed in. "Mom-ee!!"

Fuuto laughed and watched in delight as the wind got closer and closer-the kid was gone. Fuuto's eyes widened, "Oiy! Where'd he go?!" 

"Right here." answered a girls' voice from behind. Fuuto spun around in search of the source until his green eyes landed on a certain shadow standing on top of the penguin slide, the shadow-was carrying the small crying boy cradled in her arms.

"Who are you?!" Fuuto cried and waved his flute in front of him. "Who do you think you are interfering with my fun?!"

The sunset descended at the shadow and revealed the face of Lunar Ice. Lunar smiled at him as she glided down and gave the child to his mom and the two quickly ran away, Lunar put her palms together and held her arms in front of her, facing the playground she yelled, "Lunar Cannon!" and shot out the same shower of thin ice petals and sprayed it around the roaming tornadoes. The petals whirled into the winds and began freeze it into solid blocks of ice that stood frozen on the ground. 

"Impressive," Fuuto smirked, "But I could make them start again just like that!" he took his flute to his lips and began playing a melodic-distressing tune, Lunar quickly glanced at the ice blocks that were starting to shake and thaw.

She narrowed her eyes at Fuuto and grabbed the golden tiara from her glittery head-placing her left leg against the other and turning 80 degrees to the east, she chanted, "Ice Whip!" and threw her tiara towards the blocks like a boomerang. The tiara seemed to unravel and extend longer into a gold chain that struck around the blocks and sliced through it-shattering it and causing it's remains to fall on the ground as the tiara returned into the hand of Lunar Ice.

"Stop that!" Fuuto yelled, "Who do you think you are, brat?!"

"Brat?!" Lunar glared, "I-am Lunar Ice. Keeper of Light and Protector of all that is good from evil!" she declared. Fuuto eyed her and began to laugh, "What's so funny?!" Lunar pouted.

Fuuto smirked, "Lunar Ice? You couldn't have picked a better fighting name?" he looked at her evilly and glanced at the necklace she wore around her neck, "Well, _Lunar_, I am Fuuto-holder of the gem of Wind, one of the Kuro Quartet and just one of the many challenges you shall face of the dark kingdom-although I am sure that your mentor, Lokishiro III told you everything about us already. So, you're the new keeper of light, eh? Priestess of Tsunami-hmmph, Lokishiro could've picked a better child to perform this task. Now, be a dear and hand me the necklace of Aretha." He smirked.

Lunar fumed, "Child? Well at least I can dress better than Pee Wee Herman! And I don't care if you're part of the Kuro Quartet or whatever since I'll whip all your butts anyway-as for the necklace, get lost-"

"Silence!" Fuuto cried, "Don't you ever shut up?! I don't care what Lokishiro ever saw in a mere teenage girl-I hope you enjoyed being loved and adored by these pathetic humans for saving their foolish lives-because all this is about to end when King Clef takes over! And I shall be having the pleasure to defeat you!" he said and quickly played the same tune to his flute-only faster. Lunars' eyes widened as a green gem appeared in front of the flute.

"The gem of Wind!" she cried and began to run to it but was stopped when a blast of wind shot out of the flute and blew her back with the pain of knives piercing against her skin. Lunar screamed in pain as she hit the ground…No, she didn't hit the ground, something-someone had caught her just in time before she hit the hard wood of the slide.

"Nani?! Not another one!" Fuuto called out, "Who's this one now?"

Lunar looked up to find a boy about her age, smiling down at her. Her eye's widened as she stared into the boys' face as if she recognized it. He was wearing a white mask over his eyes so she couldn't make out who he really was though the blonde messy hair looked quite familiar-he was wearing an outfit as if he was late for one of those grand balls that the Country Clubs always hold every month at the palace-looking building downtown. He had on a sophisticated, black tuxedo with red outlining, white gloves covering his hands and a chic black and red cape. He looked like a prince from a fairy tale book. She felt herself already falling in love with the young lad as she laid cradled in his gentle arms and gazing as a blend of orange, pink, purple, and red lights streaked across his smiling face. Lunar thought that her knees were giving away and that she could fall any second even though she was already sitting down, she opened her mouth to whisper something but he cut her off.

"Shh," he softly said. "Sorry, had trouble getting here, you know." He smiled warmly, "Midnight Blue, at your service, priestess."

Lunar found herself completely speechless, though not Fuuto. "Oiy! Forgetting something, pretty boy? Who are you and what is your business with all this?"

The boy carefully laid the stunned girl down on the floor and stood up to face Fuuto, "How rude of me." He grinned cunningly and, out of the blue, a black rod about the size of his leg appeared in his grasp which he began twirling around his fingers. "I am Midnight Blue-son of the once keeper of the gem of fire, Masaharu." Lunars' eyes widened at hearing those words. "I was sent here to help retrieve the elemental gems and to keep your boss from conquering Earth. I promise to do whatever I can to keep the Dark Kingdom from ever using this planet and its people for evil."

Fuuto smiled, "So, Masaharu didn't even bothering to show his face here, didn't he? Typical of ol' Masaharu to do that-he was always so afraid of facing the past especially one like this. No matter, the Kuro Quartet and him shall meet each other someday to finish off the past-but for now, I shall take upon my revenge on his son!" he began playing his flute and sent a blaze of sharp wind zooming its way to the boy.

"I'd like to see you try," Midnight Blue muttered and with his rod, he spun in around his fingers like a baton in front of him that served as a shield from the hurling winds. Lunar Ice watched in horror and awe as the boy stopped the wind with such ease and suddenly flipping up high, throwing his rod and knocking the balancing emerald gem above the flute. Lunars' eyes widened and she began running towards the gem to try and catch it though, just before it touched her open hands the gem swiftly flew back to Fuuto's grasp. 

"What?" both gasped in unison.

Fuuto smirked and twirled the sphere in his hand, "Not so easy, eh? I don't quite think you understand-before you get hold of the gem, you have to defeat us first. No matter how fast or strong you are, the gem shall always come back to us until you kill us-which is, of course not possible-" his eyes suddenly widened as he saw Midnight coming towards him with great speed, Fuuto rapidly stepped back when the boy's cane whiffed in front of his face-his eyes narrowed as he glanced at his bleeding cheek. He glared back at the teenage boy.

"Lucky shot, I swear you'll pay for that!" 

"Fuuto!" called a low voice from the skies, "I think you have displayed all that you can now, report back to His Highness at once." 

"But-" Fuuto slightly kicked off and slowly flew up the sky. "This isn't over. I have warned you-Lunar Ice and Midnight Blue-the Kuro Quartet does not give up that easily. We shall take over this puny world once we get a hold of the necklace." He glanced at the boy, "You and I have a score to settle-boy! And you," he looked over to Lunar and hesitated for a while as if looking for the right words. "King Clef has had his eye on you-I…warn you-to watch out."

"Watch out?" Lunar asked innocently but Fuuto was already gone. _Nani? What did he mean by that?_ She quickly spun her head around and saw the young boy looking at her.

"Well," he said, "Now that that's over with-I think I should be taking my leave now-" he was stopped when the girls' hand clutched his arm.

"Wait!" Lunar blushed. "I-I mean, Arigatou-for saving me-"

"I didn't." he coolly replied, "Since my father decided to stay on Earth, he couldn't be immortal anymore and is now-not as capable of fighting the Quartet as he could've a few years ago. So he sent me instead and I vowed in the sake of my dead mother and Lokishiro that I'd do anything to protect this planet from the dark kingdom. But," he looked at her for a while, "I guess adding you to my list won't do any harm." He said with the tiniest hint of a smile.

Lunar flushed, "Arigatou…May I at least know your real name?"

He shook his head, "Gomen ne. But, I don't think I can tell you-that might just complicate things more." He put his hands into his pockets and began walking away but was suddenly stopped when a small flying cat with five tails and gleaming face flew in front of his face.

"Buru-kun! You're here, you're really here!" he grinned as he latched his paws onto the boys'  arm.

Midnight smiled, "Loki, it's been a while."

"It sure has! How are you and your father doing? Good timing, Lunar there would really need your help seeing how powerful the Quartet has gotten! Hey, how bout some dinner-"

"Nani?!" Lunar crossed her arms, "Could someone please tell me what's going on?! How the heck could you two know each other?"

Loki grinned, "Oh, hai! I've known little blue here since he was a little kid! When my dad passed away, I was left to take care of him and Masaharu until I was called here to search for you! I haven't seen him for three years now!" he laughed with the young boy.

Lunar stared dumbfounded at the two and tilted her head, "Right…" she glanced at the blonde-haired boy. "Oiy, you seem familiar…" Loki and the boy stiffened and Loki smiled nervously.

"Of course you don't! I mean, he came from another city and you guys have never met each other before!" he grinned.

"Yeah, I guess." Lunar whispered and Midnight began walking away. "Hey, where are you going?!"

"Where else?" he said, "Home. I think we've had enough excitement for one day, I'll be seeing you around, Lokishiro. And I'll be watching you, Mimi." He said as he disappeared among the trees as the sky darkened. 

"Mimi? H-how did he know?" Mimi asked herself. Loki sat on her shoulder.

"Of course he does. He knows everything, now c'mon Mimi-chan, let's go home and get some dinner!" Loki grinned, "I do think we've all had enough excitement for one day."

Mimi nodded and stared off at the direction the young boy had gone to. She somehow felt depressed that he was gone and she didn't even have the chance of finding out his name, that she couldn't get to know him more but only when she is in need of help-did this upset her that much that she won't be able to see him that often? Everyday? Mimi recalled his battle with Fuuto, a being that she couldn't fight herself and he managed to scar him. The swift skills of his martial art moves and techniques, the way he handled that cane in his hands and moving with such grace that can be taught in the etiquette lessons they teach at the Girls Society Academy that she goes too to learn how to be proper. _Could I-be falling in love with this guy?_ Mimi asked herself, _I couldn't be. How superficial would I be if I fell in love with Yamato and I barely even know him and am positive he doesn't want to know me and now-I'm falling for a mysterious guy that I just met ten minutes ago and I don't even know his name! How could this be happening? A week ago I would've gladly turned down every guy that asked me out and now I'm actually falling in love with two total strangers that suddenly pop in my life? Arrgh, I am being superficial, aren't I?_ She sighed.

"Mimi-chan? Daijobou?" Loki poked her cheek.

"Huh? Oh! Gomen," Mimi nodded, "I was zoning out again."

"Something bothering you?"

Mimi's answer was cut off when she saw a blue petal gliding across her face, she suddenly caught it with her hand and looked at it. _A blue rose?_ She asked and a thought suddenly struck her head that made a smile on her face. _Arigatou, Midnight. He promised that he'd watch out for me too, maybe this could turn out pretty cool after all._

"Mimi?"

Mimi snapped out of her thought and let the petal fly out of her palm, she smiled at Loki, "C'mon, I think I still owe ya that order of fries you've been craving!"

"Al-right! Let's go!" Loki cheered as they made their way home.

The cool night spring breeze blew against the Sakura trees, disturbing the peaceful stillness of the pink leaves. The playground was once again still and quiet, only the slight laughter of the people walking home could be heard across the streets as the street lights flickered on even though the sunsets' lights still shown against the standing skyscrapers. Among the trees, leaning against the tree that stood beside the bench and standing stiff against the soft breeze like an unmovable rock against the strong currents-was Yamato Ishida…or better yet…

"Midnight Blue," he chuckled, "Dad sure comes up with the weirdest names." He shuffled a match around his two fingers, watching as the small wooden stick weaved around his rapidly moving fingers. With the flick of his thumb, he lit it on fire and put it just in front of his face, watching as each shade of red, orange, and yellow danced around the shape of a teardrop-one word escaped his mouth, "Beautiful." He whispered, "I'm sorry for not telling you, Otou-san…when mom and Lokishiro died, I know the fire in your heart did too. Becoming an ordinary human again, your body couldn't handle the power of fire running through your blood, your heart, your soul…So how come the power passed down to me? I didn't want to tell you or Lokishiro since I don't know if I can handle this power myself-heck, I'm surprised that I survived with this fire burning in me all this time. I know it was foolish of me to let Lokishiro look around for some other person that he thought might've carried the lost power of fire in their blood when it was me all along, but I know you'll all find out sometime-just not now." He softly blew the fire off, as a blue petal blew against his cheek. He put his other hand on it and caressed it in his hands, "What are you doing here? I'm surprised you're still flying arou-" he stopped when the burned out stick that he held in his other hand suddenly lit on fire.

"What the-hmmph," he wasn't all that surprise-this wasn't the first time something like this happened. Sometimes when he's walking down the street things would catch on fire, torches suddenly light up, and other fiascos. He frowned, _weird,_ he thought-_this only happens when I think of something I care about…but the only thing that I was thinking of when this happened was-_

*~

~*

"Mimi-chan! Dinner's ready!" Mimi's mom called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Mimi called back as she closed her books and skipped down the stairs with Loki hiding close beside her. Lying scattered all over her pink fluffy-bed, under scattered papers of math problems and chemistry textbooks-was a red spiral book that laid open, revealing a colored picture of a street light that stood in front of a bright moon, and in the middle stood a young boy with blonde hair and wearing a formal tuxedo and offering his hand out, and at the tip of his fingers-was a blue rose.

-J-a--n-e-

^o^ Like that guys?! Took me forever x.x Please review cause I really want to know if this is good enough to continue and probably finish? Gomen if there was a buncha goofy, mushy-stupid stuff-Hey! It's 1 in the morning and I pooped o_o; Arigatou. And yes, you are suppose to know that Yamato is Midnight and all and that at that last part he WAS thinking of Mimi-san when the fire thingy appeared.

I'm trying to find more things to say since Word keeps giving me excess space -_-; Oh! Ahem;

1) Read my other new fics! ^^

2) My Takari one shall be a bit postponed since I can't seem to open the file where the chapters' held…

3) My Taiora one(Unfair Trade not the sequel) shall be a cliffhanger for some time.

4) Please read my REPOSTED for the fourth time story-'Time of Our Lives'

5) And review~! ^_^

JA NE.


	3. ~Fries and Dates~

*sigh* I didn't get as much reviews as I have wanted u.u 

-^o^-

"Ha!" Mimi exclaimed as she swiftly threw the red discus to a girl in front of her who quickly caught it.

"Great, Mimi-chan!" she smiled and threw it back.

There were about seven lines of teenage girls who were all tossing discuses back and forth to each other outside the gardens to practice their endurance or somewhat the other that the Odaiba Girls Etiquette Academy. Here is where Mimi went every Saturday morning where she and some other girls are trained how to act like a proper lady, which Mimi adored for whenever they held these parties and such she always got to wear these fancy clothes and show it to the people of Tokyo.  

Mimi, of course, was having the time of her life for these stuff was what she was skilled at. She hurled the discus and aimed to miss her friends' hand but slice the red ribbon that held her blonde hair up before returning to Mimi's hand, she grinned. "See how much better you look if you keep your hair down?"

The girl blushed, "Heh."

"Ms. Tachikawa," a middle-aged woman appeared behind Mimi. "That was a marvelous throw but may I remind you that horsing around is not permitted during practice."

"Hai, Mrs. Cassidy," Mimi muttered and kept her head lowered until the woman walked away, only to look up to find some girls talking beside her.

"Did you hear about that mysterious boy that saved those worker guys from falling off the construction building?" the girl asked and threw her discus.

The girl who caught it replied, "Hai! They said it was a teenager boy who's been constantly showing up now and saving the day and stuff!"

Mimi grunted, _I was there too and he gets the glory? Hello? Remember me, Lunar Ice?! What does this Midnight guy think he is stealing the spotlight—_

"Mimi, watch out!" Mimi looked back only for her face to meet the hurling discus that left a red line on her face before tumbling to the ground.

"Ow…" she groaned and crouched down to her knees. "What's the big idea?"

The girl ran to her, "Gomen, but you should pay attention more often, Mimi-chan." She said.

Mimi didn't answer, for she was too busy at the necklace that had fallen from underneath her shirt as did what two certain boys said whirled around her… 

- Flashbacks…

"Haven't you learned? It's none of your business how I get my information about people. I know a bit about you, so what? Being that you're Ms. Popular you're bound to be the subject of every guy in school once and a while." Yamato remarked.

"You are such a fickle-minded girl, you know that?" he shut his eyes and walked away, "Good luck, Tachikawa, you'll need it."  

_Mimi sighed, "Just some guy, I told you about him the other day-the dude that was interested in my necklace, he moved to my school and his name's Yamato Ishida-" she was cut off when Loki began coughing out food, "Loki, daijobou?" _

_"I guess adding you to my list won't do any harm." _

-

Mimi's eyes widened, _no way…that's why they've all been—_she felt a tap on her head and looked up to find everyone staring down at her, including Mrs. Cassidy.

"Ee, heh," she grinned sheepishly.

"Matashta, Mimi," a girl said as she left the locker rooms.

"Uh, yeah," Mimi mumbled but the girl was already gone. Mimi leaned back on her locker and heaved a sigh. "Boy, am I tired…and I have to do this all again tomorrow."

"Hey, uh, Mimi?"

Mimi turned her head to find the same girl that had just left standing by the doorway, "Matsuko? Why are you still here, didn't you need to go home?"

"Yeah, but," she walked towards Mimi and held out a note, Mimi took it and Matsuko continued. "I was just on my way out and there was some gust that carried this note to me; it said your name on it."

Mimi glanced at the note and smiled at Matsuko, "Arigatou, I'll talk to you later?" 

Matsuko nodded and walked out, "Ja." 

After she was gone Mimi opened the note again and carefully read it, her eyes widening at seeing who it was from.

_         Priestess,_

_                  Sorry for the trouble but, I need you to meet me at the park after you're done. I need to talk to you._

                                                                                                                              -Midnight Blue

Mimi felt a surge of energy and tingle crawl up her spine and without hesitation, grabbed her bag and happily and hurriedly ran out to the park. Mimi didn't seem the aching muscles she had for she ran as fast as she could to the park, which wasn't that far from the Academy. She wore a huge smile on her face and ignored the weird looks people tossed her.

"Sugoi," she whispered to herself. "Midnight wants to meet _me_! Though I wonder why…Priestess," she pondered and quickly stopped, her happy face turning into a glare. "And why exactly am I in a hurry to meet this guy when he's been stealing all my glory and attention when I'm the one who's doing a lot of the work here!" she turned her head and saw that the park entrance was just a few blocks away and bit her bottom lip. "Should I just not go? But, no—it's practically my duty to go, he's sent here to help me and no matter how much I hate the fact he's stealing my spotlight I shouldn't let my insignificant feelings get in the way of saving the world…I guess I do want to see him." And she slowly began walking.

"Remind me why were doing this again?" Fuuto asked from up the trees.

"Fuuto," Hikaru sighed with irritation. "How many times do I have to tell you to shut up, you can be so naive so stop questioning Clef's orders."

Fuuto crossed his arms, "Fine. I don't see why he's so taken away by this mortal girl, not like he's in love with—wait, he's not, _is he?_" by receiving a grunt from Hikaru Fuuto burst out laughing. "Nani?! King Clef fallen in love with a mortal and not to mention enemy—Ow!" he rubbed his head from the pang of coldness that Hikaru sent with her dart icicles. "What the hell was that for!"

"Kutabare," Hikaru snapped and quickly looked down by the swings. "There she is! Be quiet, Fuuto!" she hissed.

Mimi slowly crumpled the note back in her pocket and looked around for any sign of her acquaintance before sitting herself down on one of the swings. She let out a small sigh and slightly rocked herself back and forth, rehearsing what she would ask him.

"He has to be Yamato—I mean, Yamato and Midnight Blue has to be the same person," she said to herself. "They're exactly alike and they're both weird! And besides, this explains why Loki was acting all weird the moment I said Yama—Matt's name and why Matt's always so mysterious around me…This is too confusing!" she groaned and clung onto the swing to keep form losing her balance for her brain had too much of thinking overdose. 

"Ahem," a muffled voice came from in front of her and she looked up to find Yamato standing there and staring at her. He tilted his head, "Mimi. What are you doing here?"

Mimi smiled sweetly, "Just waiting for someone, he said he'd meet me here but," she paused and looked around worriedly, "he's late. I wonder if something bad happened…," she glanced back at Matt and grinned coyly. "Oh! Ee, gomen ne I shouldn't even be saying anything since it has nothing to do with you—I mean, no offense but you don't know him and—"

"Are you always this talkative?" Matt said with a taint of enjoyment. He slowly made his way and sat beside her swing, letting out a depressing-kind of sigh.

Mimi caught this and asked in concern, leaning closer to him, "Yama-kun, daijibou?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," he glanced down, "I guess…Mimi."

"Hmm?"

"…nothing."

Mimi kept her eyes on his, _I know something's bothering Matt but I still can't shake the fact that Midnight stood me up—no, wait! Yamato is—_Mimi quickly stood up and glared at Yamato. "Matt!" she exclaimed and pointed so lunatic-like that Matt almost fell back from his seat.

"Hai?" he replied.

"You're him! Aren't you?!" Mimi yelled in accusation but shrank when realizing what she had been doing and grinned. "I-I mean, gosh, this seemed so easy before and now it's all confusing—wah, I forgot what I was gonna say now!" she whined to herself.

"Whatever," Matt muttered and began walking off.

"Matt, wait!" Mimi practically begged which made the boy stop and look at her. Mimi bit her bottom lip, "This might sound as a stupid question but, are you the superhero they call Midnight Blue?"

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          _(hero)_

Matt looked at her for a while before grunting, "Soya, that is a stupid question," Mimi fell back at his retort. "Gomen, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I don't know where you got that silly idea but I'm no shite. I'm just a guy who's trying to get through High School," he paused. "What made you think of something like that?"

Mimi felt her face turn red, "Well—er, I don't know, I guess it was a pretty stupid thing to ask—" she quickly froze as she felt Matt's lips touch her reddened cheek. Her eyes wide open as a surge of warmth and wonderfulness whirled around her, and Matt, looking at how speechless the girl was he spoke.

 "Relax, I'm not toxic," he smiled warmly and he was about to reach for her cheek but stopped in mid-air and turned away. "Well, I should go, ja ne. Mimi." Mimi wanted to say his name but she just kept her rooted feet still and watched as he disappeared among the afternoon crowd. She wanted to run after him and find out why he gave her the most unexpected yet wonderful gift that he had but at the same time she didn't want the lad whom she knew as Midnight Blue think that she hadn't kept her promise to meet him.

She stayed in that position for a while and conflicted with her feelings about the two boys before finally giving up hope that Midnight was ever going to come, and that kiss from Matt was nothing but a pity kiss. And she walked home.

"Damn," Hikaru cursed under her breathe. "Blue didn't show up, he wasted our time!" she hissed.

Fuuto whined, "So what, I stayed up in here and suffered through that mushy gushy stuff and he stands her up? Baka," and with that he vanished in a flaw of wind.

Hikaru didn't even notice for she stared at Mimi's disappearing shadow and then where the sun-haired boy went. "Odd…" she whispered to herself but quickly looked up as an spatter of water was about to emerged from her hand she quickly froze it when seeing that it was only Umiko. "Umiko—" she whispered, a faint blush arriving at her cheeks.

"I see you two had no luck, where is Fuuto?" he asked and stood by her on the swinging branch.

"Gone," Hikaru replied. "Clef won't be too happy once he hears this, Umiko, what is so important about eavesdropping on this girl and him? She asked.

Umiko turned to her and she blushed yet again when he slightly brushed a red strand away from her face. "That is nothing you should be worrying about, Hikaru, let Clef worry about his own problems…" not much more was spoken between the two Supremes as Umiko locked Hikaru in a soul-searing kiss of passion that burned in between them. After a while Umiko drew back only to find Hikaru's loving red eyes gazing at him.

"Midnight Blue," he said. "Let me handle him." And with that he slowly disappeared and left a slightly wondering and somber Hikaru.

"Mimi, aren't you going to eat your supper?" Mrs. Tachikawa called as her daughter ran up the stairs.

"Iie! I'm not hungry!" she called back and dumped her stuff on her pink carpet and collapsed on her bed as day made way for night. 

"Oiy," Loki poked in from in front of her. "What about _my_ supper? You owe me some munchies here, girly so pay up!" he demanded and held out his tiny paw.

"Not now, Loki," Mimi said in a muffled voice as she grabbed a pillow and stuff her face in it, feeling her warmth as she heaved a huge sigh.  

"Daijibou?" Loki asked and sat on her head.

"Loki," Mimi sadly said and came out from her cave. "Midnight sent me a note today, to meet him at the park, and I was so excited but he never showed up. And now everyone in the city loves him and they all forgot about me, Midnight Blue this, Midnight saved that…I used to be on every front page!" she whined. Loki patted her head.

"Cheer up, Mimi-chan!" he said. "You're still my lucky star! I'm sure that the crowd is just taken away by a new superhero but I'm sure it'll quiet down and be the same again. Although who could blame them, Blue-kun's really skilled at such a young age, you know, and he's also very strong and clever and—"

"I get it, Loki, I get it."

"Oh, gomen ne!" Loki grinned coyly. "Hey, what's this?" he hovered down to the red book. "Mimi, I didn't know you kept a diary!" he snickered and began flipping through pages. Mimi shrieked and quickly snatched the book but failed for Loki quickly flew up high to the ceiling and looked around.

Mimi frantically waved her arms trying to snatch not the book, but the holder, "Lokishiro!" she exclaimed. "C'mon, give it back!"

Loki sighed and dropped the book on her hands, "Okay, just playing with you, Mimi-chan. Besides, you didn't even write anything—hey, what's this?" he held up a piece of paper that had Mimi's doodles on it. "Hey, he looks familiar!"

Mimi frowned, "Because that's the jerk that stood me up, feel free to rip it up." 

"Aw, Mimi-chan don't be so glum, chum!" Loki grinned and Mimi couldn't help but giggle at the creature's weird face and both burst into hysteric laughter. Mimi stopped when she heard something tapping against her window sill and stood up and walked towards it, leaving Loki speechless.

"Mimi?"

Mimi didn't hear Loki and opened the windows and gasped to find the jerk that stood her up standing so gracefully at the long branch that extended from the tree outside to her window. Innocence. Midnight had on a warm smile on his face that sent Mimi's knees falling. Romantic. The night's cool breeze gently sending locks of her long hair cascading over her face as she awkwardly stood on the small balcony of her room and gazed at the young man's features, like he did to her.

Of course, Loki _had_ to cut in and fly out, "Buru-kun! Oiy, we were just—" Loki was abruptly cut off when Mimi slammed the windows close with her hand and kept her stern eyes on the boy.

Midnight let out a muffled laugh, "Well, that wasn't very nice," he stopped when he caught the maiden's eyes glaring at him. "Nani."

"You stood me up," she plainly said with a hint of naivety.

"Hai, gomen ne…" he replied softly. "I, had some other engagements that I needed to attend to."

"Don't think that using high vocabulary can get you out of this," she retorted. "First you come here without my knowing and then begin stealing the spotlight from me and now not even one person hear probably remembers little 'ol me anymore and that was the mostly the only thing why I loved my job, because people appreciate it. And now I was actually excited to meet you this afternoon and I waited but you never showed up"   

"Look, I said I was sorry," he replied. "What else do you want me to do, Priestess?"

After a while, Mimi just let out a sigh, "Nothing. I guess it was okay that you didn't show up or else I wouldn't—" she stopped in mid-sentence for she didn't want to say anything about Matt in hopes of destroying any chances she could have with Midnight.

"Wouldn't what?" he asked. "You can tell me." _Did I scare you this afternoon, Mimi?_ Matt thought and waited for her answer.

Mimi just smiled and faintly blushed, "No, it's nothing, really. Not anything I'd wanna talk about at least."

"Oh…" Midnight/Matt both replied. 

Mimi bit her lip and was about to open her mouth when they both heard loud banging behind them. Loki was beating with all four paws on the glass signaling something to Mimi.

_"Mimi? Mimi, honey, are you in there?"_ her mom called from outside the door.

"Well, I guess I better go then," Midnight said and turned around to go when Mimi called him back.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "I mean—" _here goes nothing. _"There's this, huge party going on at my Academy tomorrow and—it's when we all finally get initiated or something into the Academy and I was wondering if you'd, well, like to be my escort…" she trailed, her face growing red.

Midnight stopped in mid-air, "Aren't you wanting to take someone more special though? Maybe a friend of yours?" he asked.

_Matt._ "No, not really," Mimi softly replied and, if she were to look up she'd find his disappointed eyes and long frown.

A silence passed and the only things to be worth hearing were the chilly wind that passed between the two—despite Loki and Mimi's mother. After a while, which seemed like a tortured forever to Mimi, she slowly and sheepishly gazed up and quickly extended her hands out when seeing a blue rose coming towards her. She caught it and suddenly looked up at Midnight.

"Seven tomorrow night. It's a promise," he said softly with a warm smile. Mimi blushed as she watched in awe as the young man boldly and swiftly leaped and darted among the rooftops and suddenly vanished without a trace.

"It's a date," she whispered to herself and laid her face close to the blue rose.

Not far from her window and hiding beneath the shadows of the same tree, was Umiko. He snickered, "It sure is."

-J-a—n-e-

^_^ Hoped you guys liked it. Again, I'm still trying to pry open my other disk so I won't/can't be posting up any new chapters for some stories very soon. Gomen ne.__


	4. ~Fries and Young Hearts Pt01~

-_-…Not so many people are reading this which really upsets meh since it's meh favorite one _

-^o^-

"Ohayo, Mimi-chan," Sora greeted happily as she put the last finishing touches to her waitress uniform. "Ano…you're looking quite, perky?" she said sarcastically seeing how slow Mimi was walking and mindlessly she opened her locker.

Mimi returned her comment with the huge dreamy smile she was already wearing, "Hai…" she said and let out a sigh as she sat herself down on her seat. Sora arched a brow and slammed her locker closed. "Mimi-chan, daijibou?" She asked. "What's with the weird grins?"

"Oh, nothing," Mimi smiled sincerely while putting on her outfit, her friend just shrugged it off.

"Oiy," Sora cut in, "excited about your initiation ceremony tonight?"

Mimi bit her bottom lip underneath her shirt thinking of the previous night, "Of course I am! It's going to be so—sugoi!" she exclaimed and popped her head out. "Are you sure you can't come and see me in my wonderful new ensemble?" 

Sora let out a small laugh, "Like the other hundreds you've showed me whenever that Academy of yours does these stuff. Well for the fifth time now, I'm sorry I can't make it for my it's my family reunion in Hong Kong and I can't miss it and I would've loved to be there but I hope you have lots and oodles of fun," Sora listed mockingly and grinned when Mimi nudged her.

"C'mon, let's get to work!" Mimi smiled and pushed her out.

"Girls," Loki muttered from watching Mimi from out the restaurant window. Swishing his tail he licked his paw. "Mimi's sure gotten in touch with her genki-gushy feminine side…" he commented then turned his head when hearing a girl call someone's name.

"Bijou!" she called when a white calico came running into her arms, ringing her blue collar that carried a bell. "There you are, Bijou," she smiled. "C'mon, I'm gonna treat us to some yummy milkshakes!"

Loki watched as the girl carried the white cat away, a malevolence grin spread across his face, "Now I'm gonna get in touch with her feminine side! Hey, kitty, wait up!" he exclaimed and jumped off the wall and following the two girls.

"Hyaa!" Matt exclaimed as he sent a boy down on the blue-matted floor, causing a ring of applause from his sensei.

"Yatta, Yamato!" he smiled and helped the boy that fell down. "Excellent but watch your foot work, Otaru."

Yamato let a smile spread across his face, "Arigatou, sensei."

"Now, I think that'll be all for today's lesson," he announced to the whole class. "You all may go," and the moment he said this the students who practiced kendo and martial arts began chatting around the room or filing out to their lockers to leave. 

"Ja ne, Yamato," the same boy waved to Matt. "Good job today."

"Arigatou, Otaru," Matt waved back. "Ja," after Otaru had left Matt let himself collapse on the bleachers by his locker, letting out a huge sigh. "I feel like my whole body just went numb…I don't think I'll be able to stand up anymore." A thought suddenly struck his head. "Mimi. I'm suppose to be her date for that Academy ceremony, tonight…as Midnight Blue," Matt frowned. "I wonder why she didn't even want to dare mention my name though, did—do I disgust her or something? Hn. Probably do."

_"…and I was wondering if you'd, well, like to be my escort…"_

A huge smile, out of the blue appeared on Matt's face at recalling how beautiful Mimi looked when she asked him, how beautiful she always looked—

"Whoa," Matt sat up and smacked his forehead. "I can't like her, no way she's just some girl I'm here to help. Oh, what am I thinking, why the hell did I promise her I'd go? Stupid, stupid, stupid…!" he kept saying to himself as he grabbed his bag and stuffed the last necessities in it before walking out. He stopped when reaching the building doors. 

"I guess," he said to himself, "I want to go? With, Mimi? But as Midnight Blue and not myself…" he sighed. "A promise is a promise and I am not breaking this one." He was about to open the doors when someone called out his name.

"Yamato? Yamato Ishida?" It was Hailey Ikoshii, Matt's teammate in the soccer team. She smiled and walked over to him, "It is you. Soccer, kendo, martial arts, are you some kind of over-achiever here?" she joked.

"Iie, just a guy who's trying to get through High School," Matt smiled and replied as both of them headed out. "You're in my class?"

"Not exactly, I do dance," Hailey replied as they walked out of the building and onto the parking lot. "So," she lowered her head, slightly blushing, "are you doing anything tonight? I mean, being that there's no school tomorrow—oh! Don't worry it's not like I'm asking you out or anything!" she laughed seeing Matt's weird look. "I'm already going out with my boyfriend and I was wondering if you'd like to take my friend since she's stuck at home."

Matt smacked his head and sent out a chuckle, "Oh, heh, gomen. Well, Hailey, I'd like to but I've already got plans tonight."

"Oh really, where ya heading?" asked Hailey.

Matt hesitated for his words, "Ano…That Girls Academy, they're holding this ceremony—"

"Hai, I know that!"

"Yeah, that's where I'm going tonight. Someone, invited me," Matt replied and was glad that they finally made it to Matt's motorcycle and that Hailey quickly abandoned the subject and ran to it.  _(So Tuxedo mask ^_-)_

"Omigosh! Sugoi, is it yours?" she exclaimed. "This is too cool!"

Matt rubbed the back of his head, "Spent three years begging Otou-san before he finally cave in…"

"Hey, Yamato, mind riding me home?" asked Hailey. "I don't really wanna walk all the way home, and it's just by the Yokosho Central. Onegai?" she pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

Matt smiled, "Why not? Anytime. Here," he tossed her a red helmet, "hop on."

"Alright!"

"So who did you invite instead of me?" asked Sora over a hot plate of fries that she laid down in front of customers. "Enjoy your meal." She smiled.

Mimi hastily tied her hair up to keep it off her face, "Well," she said as they walked back the counter, "gosh, is today busy—Alex, where's the plate of chicken I sent for?! Okay, what was I saying? Oh, right, the ball…my parents are going too, but they have to of course."

Sora grabbed another plate, "Well, then who did you invite? You did invite someone else didn't you?"

Mimi felt a faint blush on her cheeks, "Hmmph, there is someone…but that's a surprise you'll just have to wait for!" she grinned sheepishly and walked off.

Sora blinked when a thought crossed her, "Hey! I'm not even going to _be_ there! Mimi, come back!" she called.

A white calico cat by the name of Bijou sat grooming her paws on top of the neighborhood fences beside her house. Her gold bell ringing as her paw nudged against it, she was quite startled when Loki jumped up out of nowhere. 

"Mrrow," he purred. "So, Bijou…"

The cat paid him no heed, "That's me. May I help you…?"

"Loki!" he grinned, "Lokishiro the III, I've seen you around the neighborhood and stuff but you never really noticed me but that's okay since I know what a busy feline you are. But so am I you know, I'm not just an ordinary cat…"

_Ugh, no kidding, _Bijou thought to herself, "Oh really?"

Loki bragged, "Yeah, I'm from outer space."

"No kidding," Bijou hardly replied. "And what exactly is an alien creature doing here on Earth?" 

"I'm on a mission," Loki replied all heroic-like. "I am the official keeper of light that balances with darkness, I serve the superior spirit Tsunami who contained all the powers of the four elemental gods into these four gems that I was suppose to keep but now the Dark Kingdom wants it and it's my mission to retrieve them and defeat the Kuro Quartet by picking this human girl to help save the Earth—just your average day to day saving the world kind of thing," Loki heaved a sigh. "So, care to have a bite-skee with me tonight, maybe some tuna with a side of potato salad?" he grinned and leaned over her.

Bijou sighed and laid her paw down, "Whatever," she muttered and leaped off causing Loki to fall off. 

"Shall I take that as a yes?!" he called from his laying down position. He blushed and sighed, "Oh, she loves me, yep, she does."

Fuuto watched idly as Hikaru sat in mid-air and toyed with a ribbon of water around her hand and wrist. Bored, he turned over to his side and his green eyes landed on Umiko now, who was doing utterly nothing but leaning against the wall that stuck out of the huge blackened room. His face cringing at the only sounds of Hikaru's sloshing wave and Umiko's constant grunts, he sat up.

"I'm so bored!" he exclaimed. Seeing that both neither gave him a second of their live and went on with their 'fun' Fuuto got agitated. "Hey, c'mon! Are you guys even listening?"

"To what, your whining?" replied Hikaru. "Shut up, boy."

"Boy?!" Fuuto retorted and sighed. "I don't even have the span to argue! Gah."

"I actually agree with the boy here," Hikaru sat up and slowly hovered down. "We've been here for almost two weeks now and Clef still hasn't made any promising moves, all he does is stay in his room. And that Blue and Pink Fairy aren't going to destroy themselves."

Fuuto looked at Umiko, "Well? You're the closest to him. If I don't destroy something soon I'll die!"

"Stop your whining," ordered Umiko and leaned forward. "I don't exactly know what's going on with King Clef but whatever it is it's worth the time he's taking. Give me some time and then, feel free to destroy whatever your little evil-heart desires." 

Fuuto and Hikaru exchanged puzzled looks as Umiko walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

"Arigatou, Yamato-kun!"

Matt flashed a smile underneath his helmet before revving up his motor engine and zooming off with a dust of smoke behind and Hailey giggling and waving as he left into the darkening streets. Matt sped down the night streets on his way home, underneath his black helmet you could slightly see his glittering blue eyes. He glanced down at his watch, _guess I—or should I say Midnight Blue, better get ready for the big party. Wonder how Mimi would be like tonight, _Matt pondered, _Probably be tripping down the staircase. _He chuckled and kicked off.

"King Clef, may I have a word with you," Umiko politely asked as he walked behind Clef's throne.

From facing the wall, Clef replied, "No, it is I who needs a word with you. Come closer, Umiko."

Umiko did as he was told and walked to a few yards away, "Yes, my lord?"

His throne magically turned around and Clef faced Umiko. He was indeed younger than he was on the inside, seventeen-imaged and in good health, "I've—heard the conversation between you, Hikaru, and Fuuto and frankly I myself am not pleased at how our actions have not been successful nor progressive…and I know you think it's because of my…er…"

Umiko slightly smirked, "Love for that human girl?"

"Shut up!" Clef retorted so childishly and pouted. "So what if I am? I am in fact a King and can do anything I want. This girl," he said, "Mimi Tachikawa is no ordinary human being, she never was from the very moment she accepted Lokishiro's powers…and now I am fascinatingly drawn to her and that is why I haven't been myself for these past days."

"And what would you want the Kuro Quartet to do, Sire?" Umiko asked and bowed.

"I will not let my feelings disturb my mission of domination," Clef stated, a sly grin coming across his face. "Instead I'll coax this girl to come to _our _side as my queen and keeper of light, but there is one obstacle standing in my way—and he, must be killed immediately."

"Midnight Blue?" Umiko asked. "My King, he's Masaharu's son it will be impossible to eliminate him that easily…but, if something does happen to him our Lunar Ice shall be too distraught to carry on her mission."

"What are you thinking, Umiko?" Clef smiled. 

Umiko grinned, "I hear our Mimi Tachikawa has a date with Blue tonight at an initiation ceremony and is quite excited about it."

Clef let out a muffled laugh, "You were my right hand for a reason, Umiko…I believe you know what to do about that then. Take Hikaru and Fuuto with you too, and don't you dare harm a single hair on Mimi, Umiko, or I swear…"

Umiko bowed before him, "I won't, Clef, leave it all up to me to get the party started."

-~-

I'm trying to do this episode by episode but it's too long x.o The continuation to this shall be on another chapter and please review~! ^_^


End file.
